familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
1710
}} Year 1710 (MDCCX) was a common year starting on Wednesday (link will display the full calendar) of the Gregorian calendar or a common year starting on Sunday "Calendar in year 1710 (Russia)" (full Julian calendar), webpage: Julian-1710 (Russia used the Julian calendar until 1919). of the 11-day slower Julian calendar. Year 1710 of the Swedish calendar was a common year starting on Saturday, one day ahead of the Julian calendar. Events of 1710 January - June * April 10 - The world's first copyright legislation became effective, Britain's Statute of Anne. * February 28 - In the Battle of Helsingborg, 14,000 Danish invaders under Jørgen Rantzau was decisively defeated by an equally large Swedish army under Magnus Stenbock. * June - Swiss and Palatine German Protestants under the leadership of Christoph von Graffenried travel to Bath County in the Province of Carolina. The settlers displace the native town of Chattoka and found New Bern, named for von Graffenried's hometown of Berne, Switzerland. * June 8 - The Tuscarora nation sends a petition to the Province of Pennsylvania protesting the seizure of their lands and enslavement of their people by citizens of the Province of Carolina. July - December * October 10 - Estonia is annexed by Russia. Undated * Estimation: Beijing becomes the largest city of the world, taking the lead from Istanbul.http://geography.about.com/library/weekly/aa011201a.htm * St. Francis Abbey Brewery, Kilkenny, Ireland was founded by John Smithwick, the home of Smithwick's ale. Ongoing events * Great Northern War (1700-1721) * War of the Spanish Succession (1702-1713) Births * January 3 - Richard Gridley, American Revolutionary soldier (died 1796) * January 4 - Giovanni Battista Pergolesi, Italian composer (died 1736) * February 15 - King Louis XV of France (died 1774) * April 15 - William Cullen, Scottish physician and chemist (died 1790) * April 17 - Henry Erskine, British Freemason (died 1767) * April 25 - James Ferguson, Scottish astronomer (died 1776) * April 26 - Thomas Reid, Scottish philosopher (died 1796) * April 30 - Johann Kaspar Basselet von La Rosée, Bavarian general (died 1795) * May 14 - King Adolf Frederick of Sweden (died 1771) * May 16 - William Talbot, English politician (died 1782) * June 10 - James Short, Scottish mathematician and optician (died 1768) * July 21 - Paul Möhring, German physician and scientist (died 1792) * August 20 - Thomas Simpson, British mathematician (died 1761) * September 3 - Abraham Trembley, Swiss naturalist (died 1784) * September 30 - John Russell, British statesman (d. 1771) * October 12 - Jonathan Trumbull, Governor of the Colony and the state of Connecticut (died 1785) * October 16 - Andreas Hadik, Austro-Hungarian general (died 1790) * October 24 - Alban Butler, English Catholic priest and writer (died 1773) * November 8 - Sarah Fielding, English writer (died 1768) * November 10 - Adam Gottlob Moltke, Danish statesman (died 1792) * November 13 - Charles Simon Favart, French dramatist (died 1792) * November 22 - Wilhelm Friedemann Bach, German composer (died 1784) * November 27 - Robert Lowth, English bishop and grammarian (died 1787) * December 2 - Bertinazzi, Italian actor and writer (died 1783) : See also 1710 births. Deaths * January 16 - Emperor Higashiyama of Japan (born 1675) * January 21 - Johann Georg Gichtel, German mystic (born 1638) * February 16 - Esprit Fléchier, French writer and Bishop of Nîmes (born 1632) * March 4 - Louis III (born 1668) * April 28 - Thomas Betterton, English actor (born c.1635) * June 1 - David Mitchell, British admiral (born 1642) * September 19 - Ole Rømer, Danish astronomer (born 1644) : See also 1710 deaths. Notes